Despair
by SmileyDudette
Summary: All the things I wanted to do... I'll never have Chiyo's grades, Tomo's exuberance, Kagura's sportiness, Yomi's ability to stand up for herself, Sakaki's breasts..." Osaka is going to die. How will the Azugirls help save her life? Rated T for darkness.


**I should warn you- some of this will be incredibly random and irrelevant and I like cake. **

**I didn't mean to make a fool out of Kaori. **

* * *

Osaka stood clutching the piece of paper while tears filled her eyes. She had never, ever wanted to see this piece of paper again after what had happened to her sister. She didn't want to. It wasn't fair. Yomi walked over to her.

"Osaka...? What's wrong?" Yomi asked, checking her over with her eyes. Osaka just whimpered and held up the paper. Then the rest of the Azugirls popped up, as if on cue, and Tomo bounded up to Osaka and snatched the paper out of her trembling hands. On it was written; "雪歩". 雪 had been crossed out- in _blood_.

"Snow... step..." Tomo's kanji skills were terrible.

"Tomo!" The lenses of Yomi's glasses steamed up with her temper. She snatched it out of Tomo's hands, had a quick glance at it, and gave it back to Osaka.

"Who's Yukiho?"

Osaka turned round and stared at her friends- the prodigy, the captain, the average one, the idol, the athlete- with tears in her eyes.

"Tomo, Koyomi-san, Sakaki-sama... Kagura-senpai, Chiyo-suke... I love you all!" sobbed the Osakan space cadet. The eyes of Kaori, who was watching, could have shot lasers.

"O-Osaka..."

The tears cascaded down Ayumu's usually-joyful face like a waterfall.

"All the things I wanted to do... I'll never have Chiyo's grades, Tomo's exuberance, Kagura's sportiness, Yomi's ability to stand up for herself, Sakaki's breasts,"- As Sakaki went pink, Kaori went purple.

**"Oh my God**, I'm gonna die!" Osaka couldn't hold it in any longer as she burst into tears.

Yomi looked panicked. "O-Osaka, calm down and tell us what happened!"

"Well... I had a twin sister, called Yuki... (雪- Ayumu is 歩.) Ten years ago, we wrote both our names on this piece of paper... It was a joke with our family, 'cuz instead of shouting "Twins!", they'd shout "Yukiho!". (雪歩) Then, five years ago, it appeared on our doorstep when we were going to school... We went different ways because Yuki had to go on an errand... The bus got her while I went to school- and when I came back, Mum told me the news... And I found the paper... Yuki had been crossed out... We burnt it, and now it's found me, even now I'm in Tokyo... **Oh my God**!" Osaka started crying again- but tears had been running down Sakaki's face all the while.

"Oh, Ayumu..." Sakaki pulled Osaka into a tight embrace. Meanwhile, Kaori's jugular throbbed on her forehead and her nose started bleeding heavily all of a sudden; like a dam breaking.

"What's the matter with Kaorin?" asked Yomi.

"I don't know," said Sakaki. Kaori then jumped on the bandwagon, bursting into tears. She then threw up.

"Nuts, that's Yukari's new bag." said Yomi. Tomo then went into narrator mode. "Could it be morning sickness? Naw, she's only got eyes for Sakaki!" Kagura threw a desk at Tomo, missed, and went to help Kaori. Tomo wanted to be the center of attention again, she was getting bored.

"Osaka has a dead sister-" she sang merrily, waiting for something to happen, which it did.

"_You killed a hamster with your bare hands!"_Thundered Yomi. After this, there was lots of Tom-and-Jerry-style crashing and smashing and emo-Kaori crying in the corner while urgently needing medical attention, et cetera.

"And so... my time's come, you guys... And I can hear Yuki-chan... **All the things she said, running through my head...**"

"Ayumu, don't!"

"Osaka-san..."

Sakaki frowned. "Ayumu. I promise that I won't let you die. I don't know if Tomo will, and I know that Koyomi tries to keep her in control, and Kagura-san always tries her best, but... Chiyo-chan will too, OK?"

"Yes I will, Osaka-san!"

Osaka wiped her eyes and smiled. "**Thank you, guys."**

* * *

**Yay, 622 words. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
